The present invention relates to a system for incinerating wet refuse, particularly to an improved process and apparatus incorporated in the system for incinerating wet refuse.
The term "wet refuse" as used herein refers mainly to manufacturing waste expelled from food production plants; for example, waste materials from barley and hops used by breweries, so called "beer dregs", or coffee grounds, orange pulp or tea leaves expelled from a canning plant involved. These plants also emit sludge and other waste products which fall into the category of "wet matter", and these products are treated in a similar manner.